


Dismissal

by crystal_lychee



Series: Guzma and a Cynical Ass [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Confrontations, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 00:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystal_lychee/pseuds/crystal_lychee
Summary: In which a poor soul finds themselves confronted with a cynical ass.The poor soul is none other than Guzma, the leader of Team Skull, known for terrorizing the region of Alola. And the cynical ass?None other than well, you.





	Dismissal

**Author's Note:**

> first time here, have no idea what i'm doing. here is my word vomit. maybe more parts later? idek

Your hair was cropped short, as you found it much more practical when you’re dealing with fire-breathers on a daily basis. As you rolled your neck from side-to-side to ease the tension in your muscles, you couldn’t help but to think about that day at Malie Garden.

A crooked little grin forms on your lips as you recall the little gang leader’s boiling fury at his loss, but then again the outcome was pretty much set into stone when Raichu stepped into the scene. It was funny how much his anger reminded you of your own, but you held that back as you watched him promise a ‘beat down’ for the next time.

Highly unlikely if all he had was bug-types.

. . .

Looking at the devastated expression on the little one’s face when she told you that her Yungoos had been taken, your heart broke a little. Sometimes all someone really had was their Pokémon, and you knew this all too well. Gritting your teeth with barely contained ire at the people who were willing to rip a pathetic Yungoos away from a child.

It made no sense, you could easily get a Yungoos from Route 1 or 2, no need to bully a little girl to do it. So, you knew immediately this was to lure you out, and you didn’t like it. It was one thing to step out and challenge you, but to use such a cowardly way to pick a fight? Unacceptable.

After making a trip to the Pokémon center you set out towards Po Town, the headquarters of Team Skull. As far as the grunts went, you didn’t have much a bone to pick with them. Sure, they did some nasty things, but it usually worked out in the end once you had gotten through with them.

A smirk played on your lips as you let out your partners from the confines of their Pokéballs, you personally preferred letting them roam around as you hiked through forests and walked through routes. It felt somewhat unfair that they had to be in their pokéballs while you walked outside, and it also helped assuage the loneliness. Although to maintain some order, you ensured that only half of your team was out at a time, while some of them were more discreet, you couldn’t say the same for some of the others.

Your newly evolved Garchomp was looking a little skittish as she stomped closely behind you, the constant rain landing quite heavily on the muddy road. An annoyed frown furrowed your eyebrows as you realized that your shoes were going to thoroughly ruined by the end of the day. But hearing the uneasy growl from your large blue friend, you reached out and rubbed her lightly on her blue elbow as she coos slightly in happiness.

“How’re you feeling?” You ask your Alolan vulpix whose light blue eyes blinked curiously at you, the picture of complete innocence. “Don’t worry, we’ll get you one here. Just sit tight.”

At these words she lets out a little yip of excitement as her paws lift up slightly in a happy gesture. You know she’s been feeling a little antsy, you don’t blame her if you felt as if your power was restrained like she is. Just as she was about to bound up into your arms, Arcanine nudged her out of the way with a haughty look on his face.

“Play nice,” you admonish one of your oldest partners since Alola as his surprisingly puppy-like whine sounds in competition to the little vulpix’s; you can’t really resist rubbing both of their heads.

The doting continues until the first sight of a team skull outfit appears in the foggy horizon, your face stops smiling and changes into a set expression full of coldness. Perhaps you were too quick in coming here, a little thought nudges you at the back of your mind, but you push it away as you step into a grunt’s line of sight.

Letting Garchomp gain more experience was a good thing, a calculative look was in your eyes as you finished the battle. While twirling the amulet coin that Garchomp tossed back when the battle began, you watched in amusement as the grunt unwillingly forked over a large wad of cash. So, this run could have its benefits.

Suddenly the task doesn’t seem as annoying as before and it doesn’t take you too long to work your way through the house, getting the item that you wanted off some random kid. The password was a joke and soon your hiking on the roof and through a window to storm into the room with a very battle-high Garchomp on your heels.

Crossing your arms in front of you, you survey the room with a critical eye. The heap of Bugnium-Z causes you to raise an eyebrow, but it soon fades when Guzma speaks, “The hated boss who beats you down and beats you down and never lets up... Yeah. Big bad Guzma is here!”

There is an awkward silence as you pick your way through the trashed room, wrinkling you nose at the subtle stench of the place. Hesitance is nowhere to be seen on your expression or gait as you stride up to the ‘big boss’ and calmly ask, “Could you return the Yungoos, please?”

Guzma is puzzled, but he tries his best not to show it ever since the first time you met in Malie Garden. To him, you were a mess of contradictions, there was a chilling coldness to everything you did but your actions were standard poster child good. The most unnerving thing of them all is that beyond the coldness, your eyes burned with something. He didn’t know what it was, not ambition or anger that he usually sees in people’s eyes when they stood against him.

He watches as your Garchomp looms over one of his poor underlings who looks like he’s about to piss his pants. To his surprise, the Yungoos manages to escape due to its jailer’s distraction and launches itself into your arms and seeing that he had failed his only job, the grunt bolts out of the room. Just as you’re about to leave, Guzma snaps out of his daze and chucks whatever he happens to get his hands on at the wall.

“Where do you think you’re going?” His voice is low with clear rage, he wasn’t used to this cold dismissal. The reason he had become what he was now was to escape this feeling of being worth nothing.

You barely turn your head, completely unfazed by his outburst. “Leaving.”

“I dare you to take another step,” Guzma growls, fury mounting in his chest as your dismissiveness reminds him more and more of things he would rather forget. No one else would be able to dismiss him anymore, least of all you.

“Or what?” While you are very tempted to take that step, there is a small part of you, the more sadistic part that wants to put this overgrown child in his place. “What can you possibly do to me, brat?”

The word causes him to freeze before he leaps off his throne and stride to where you were still standing. Reaching out and turning you around in a rough action he stares in to your eyes that held no emotion, completely cold. “Say that again.” His voice is quiet, but it is immeasurably more dangerous than any time before.

But still, you remain unfazed as you stare into his eyes that was a hurricane of anger, fury and there it was, the faint trace of fear. “You’re scared.”

The words are like an electric shock to his system and he falls out of whatever trance he had been earlier, “I ain’t scared of nothin’,” his voice is almost too loud in the quiet room as he backs slowly away. Touching the smooth surface of Golisopod’s Pokéball, he hesitates no more and calls him out to fight.

Garchomp is more than happy to oblige with a roar that rang through the mansion.

. . .

The ending was expected, you win with relative ease and you watch Guzma’s self-destructive fury with no more emotion than you had as you walked in. But there is a small part of you that feels just the tiniest bit of compassion for this haunted individual.

“Stop,” your voice isn’t loud, but it rings in the room eerily, “Stop acting like a child.”

“Who’re ya to say that to me?” His voice is hoarse with barely contained rage, “You think you’re my mother?”

There is a little smirk that appears on the curve of your lips as you begin to brush Garchomp down with measured strokes, “You are nothing to the world, stop acting as if the world owes you something. It doesn’t and it never will.

You stare emptily into the peeling wallpaper behind him, “The world is cruel, and people are crueler. For an adult, you seem to not know this very simple concept,” Guzma watches as the strange fire returns into your eyes, “I hate cowards, and that’s what you are. Too scared to let the world know who you really are, so you hide.”

He feels a sick churning within his stomach as he hears your words, that and the blinding anger makes him feel as if he wants to throw up and throw a punch at the same time. But as if you don’t notice this, your voice continues, “Cowards take the easy way out, stealing is easier than earning, anger is easier than sadness, and chaos is easier than peace.”

As you make a movement to go, he doesn’t stop you this time. With your head lowered, you sigh almost inaudibly, but somehow, he still hears it, “I should know.”

. . .

Guzma is confused, and then angry at his confusion. What you said was stupid, he knew who he was, and he was no coward. At least that’s what he’ll tell himself until it only feels like a lie, because for the first time he wonders if he is happy with who he is.

And when this happens, the only things he can ever remember are your burning eyes and your cold words.


End file.
